


Wistful

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-18
Updated: 2003-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: A picture is worth--well, 100 words, in this case.
Relationships: SB/VM





	Wistful

"Viggo?"

"Hm?"

"A picture is worth a thousand words, right?"

"Yes..."

"What were you thinking in this one?"

"Which...oh. The Japan shot. Honestly?"

"No, I want you to lie and tell me you were contemplating the play of light off the dust-motes in the room.... wanker."

_laughter_ "Sorry, Sean. Actually, I was thinking about you... wondering what you'd make of Japan and all its weirdness. And Karl."

"No wonder you look so wistful." _pause_ "Even the bed-in?"

"Especially the bed-in."

"I'd have thought the same thing I think now."

"What's that?"

"I'm glad you're mine."

"Me too, Sean. Me too."


End file.
